Pantalones abajo
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: ¡¡Ella no tenía calzones! Y él no dejaba de mirarla. Cuidado con lo que miras o con lo que tocas, y por Dios, recuerda no estar encerrada con un tipo que no conozcas y que tenga mucho que ofrecer entre esos pantalones.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_Producciones ~Alta·Gama~Marizce _

_Presenta:_

* * *

**Pantalones abajo**

**01 - "Sin calzones"  
**

- ¡Eh. Eh! Lindo perro, tranquilo niño. Tranquilo – el perro gruñó, y esta vez mostrando su macabra dentadura, con la geta remanga y luciendo aquellos filosos caninos curvilíneos, que poco faltaban para enterrarse en la piel extra-blanca del regordete hombre y de expresión ratonil. Subiéndose los pantalones por encima de toda la masa grasosa, asegurando de paso el cincho del pantalón, que no parecía dispuesto a seguir sujetando _toda la carga_. Hizo el intento de subir las gradas, ¡Pero que tarea tan difícil! – ni siquiera fue capaz de apoyar el pie totalmente porque pudo sentir como el estrecho pantalón se le era jaloneado por la hendidura de sus imposibles nalgas. Y… sí que dolió.

Mala suerte la de Kiki, el famoso apodo del cartero de la zona.

-Oh, valla… Me estoy poniendo tan viejo. – se recordó, estirando el brazo para tocar el timbre. Esperó escuchar una tonada común, pero ese sonido melódicamente extravagante le hizo erizar los vellos del pecho y quien sabe… 30 centímetros más bajo. Tras la puerta de caoba apareció la señora Mernis, una preciosidad de mujer, si no fuera por el exagerado botox que transparentaba su rostro rosáceo y sin vida, _si ya nada se le podía envidiar a la muñeca Barbie. _

-¡Oh, Kiki! Que bueno verte, corazón… esperaba esa carta con tanto anhelo.

-Eso pensé, Mer… Por cierto, hoy te vez… extremadamente brillante. – su maliciosa sonrisa de burla se la guardó en la sien, mientras solo la hipocresía saneaba en sus labios cuando la mujer, sutilmente apenada, solo se quedó en el intento de sonreír, solo en el intento.

-Pasa, te invito a tomar una taza de té…

-Oh, no, no te molestes… Hoy estoy con el día muy agitado. Tengo que entregar las demás correspondencias.

-Ok, cuando quieras eh… - y sin poder hacer más gesto que levantar la quijada como amago de sonrisa, cerró la puerta, para desbaratar los papeles y leer la cuenta de pago. - ¡Sí! Lo Sabía. Cómete esto hijo de… - cortó sus expresiones cuando recordó que antes de salir a atender al gordo de Kiki estaba leyendo el periódico, en la sección de publicidad y demás…, donde un principal anuncio de: "Ratones a sus ratoneras" le había llamado la atención. Corriendo fue a rectificar el anuncio publicado y chistando los dietes en la sorpresa, volvió a correr para la ventana que daba al jardín posterior de su casa, y que concordaba con la de la vecina. Una muchacha de apariencia tan joven y peculiar cabello rosa.

- ¡¡Sakura!! – su voz chirrió en la última sílaba, haciendo agudo y fastidioso la tonada. ¡Dios!

La muchacha giró el rostro, sin dejar de descolgar su ropa seca.

- ¿Sucede algo malo Mernis?

-¡Todo lo contrario querida, todo lo contrario! Lo han publicado… ya salió.

-¿El qué…?

-El libro. ¡El libro muchacha!

Sakura soltó su ropa, corrió hacia la ventana donde estaba Mernis y tomó el periódico en un arrebatado acto.

-Increíble… es…

-No sé porqué tan entusiasmada por éste libro muchacha, pero llevas días esperando esto. Dime… que hay en…

-¡¡Debo irme!! – y desapareció tan rápido que Mernis ni siquiera concluyó lo que tenía que decir.

* * *

Alborotó su cuarto, el baño y ni hablar de la sala. Estaba tan emocionada que ya ni cabía de alegría.

Salió con la cabeza perfectamente peinada y saltando de un pie, tratando de colocarse las sandalias en el otro.

Pronunció una severa maldición e insultó al perro de Mernis, quien como si lo hubiese entendido, ladró con más fuerza. Caminó tres cuadras hacia arriba y cruzó muchas calles.

Llegó a un edificio viejo y subió las escaleras como alma que le lleva el diablo, sus grandes zancadas eran incomparables, su prisa era otra…

Ni siquiera se dignó a tomar el ascensor, pues pensaba que iría demasiado lento con la prontitud que ella cargaba, además, parecía que alguien ya lo había ocupado.

Jadeante, soltando el aire y volviendo a jalar, tocó la puerta… golpeó, golpeó y volvió a golpear, pero parecía que nadie iba a atenderla. Entonces, eso significaba que él no estaba.

_-Donde se supone que te metiste… _

-Niña, niña… ¡hey! La de los pelos disparados. – giró el rostro y sus ojos se toparon con el amarillento color de unos dientes picados, arrugas y astutos ojos azules.

-Dígame…

-Si buscas al imbécil del 406, salió hace poco. Lo vi con estos ojos que se lo han de comer las lombrices.

-Oh, muchas gracias. – retomó el camino, directo al ascensor.

Apenas las puertas de atávico ascensor se abrieron, salió disparada sin siquiera ver las calles, el cual fue un verdadero problema…

Porque ella ahora ya no recuerda nada, y tampoco sabe porqué está tan lejos de la ciudad, mucho menos sabe porqué un tipo, que podría ser galán de cine, la mirara como si le hubiese salido dos cabezas… ¡pero lo peor!

_¡¡Ella no lleva calzones!!_

_

* * *

_

_Leíste... _

_Si te gustó, te entró la duda, quieres saber que sigue... _

**_C o m e n t a Ô.^'  
_**

_¿Cambio de estilo?_

_Nah... Tan versátil como un poliedro. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 – Bipolar **

¡Dios, si realmente existes, no se te ocurra llevarme ahora, chingo pend…!

Sakura se revolvió adormilada en la cama, no sabiendo que hacer exactamente, ese hombre la estaba observando de tal manera que le hacía sentir demasiado incómoda, y peor aún, sentía la piel de su trasero desnuda, llevando una mano hacia aquella porción de piel, comprobó que en realidad, no tenía sus calzones de seda de color rosa ¿Cómo carajos había resultado en ese estado? Miró nerviosa sus rodillas por debajo de la tela crema percudida, mientras sus pensamientos iban hilvanando sus últimos recuerdos y razones plausibles que explicaran su situación, pero por más que lo pensaba, no podía recordarlo. Entonces, pensó que realmente él tenía las respuestas, y no habría de otra más que preguntárselo. Sin embargo…

-¿Dónde está mi ropa interior? – se vio preguntando.

El muchacho, ¡Qué muchacho! – desvió su mirada de ella pasando hacia un sillón de junco, siguiéndole la mirada notó que sus prendas estaban ahí, junto a sus pantalones y blusa totalmente deshilachados y empolvados.

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió? – escuchó que le preguntaban, ¡santa puta del chongo! Pero es que el tío no solo tenía un perfil de estrella porno sino que tenía una voz tan ronca y a su parecer pecaminosa como el diablo lo manda.

-Re-realmente no… solo… no… yo… salía de… ¿Po qué estoy aquí?

-Te traje yo.

-Pero… por qué y exactamente ¿dónde estoy?

- Porque no podía dejarte allí y… estamos fuera de la ciudad.

-Pero… no lo entiendo.

-Estabas inconsciente en medio de la calle.

-Sí… pero, quiero decir, pudiste haberme llevado a un hospital. Porque…

- Tenía prisa.

- ¿Cómo para dejarme en un hospital?

- Mira. No fue culpa mía. Tú cruzaste la calle sin mirar a ambos lados y yo no pude frenar a tiempo.

-Quieres decir que tú eres la causa por la que…

- No, corrección, tu eres la causante de que esto esté ocurriendo, de no ser por tu estupidez, no estaríamos hablando de esto.

- ¿Mi estupidez?

-Pues no fui yo quien cruzó la calle como cabra loca.

- Y ni yo el animal que le pasó el carro encima a un peatón.

- Agradece que te he traído aquí.

- ¿Agradecer? Estoy aquí, con un hombre al cual no conozco, con un dolor fatal de cabeza y en las costillas, desorientada y alterada por tu culpa. Y quieres que agradezca por tu humanidad cuando podría estar siendo atendida en un hospital y por un doctor amable en vez de un… un…

- Escúchame, cálmate. No podía arriesgarme a…

- ¡A que me eche encima y que te haga pagar por los daños causados!

- Sí… eso… - su naturaleza tranquila y desinteresada, tan ajeno a su alrededor fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin saber porqué, una emoción estalló dentro de ella haciendo que las lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos, lágrimas de angustia por no poder recordar ni siquiera el lugar de donde venía. – Ey… no llores. – quiso tranquilizarla, aquel instinto nació por la sencilla razón de que no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar, solo y únicamente por eso prometió. Haciendo omisión a su entereza, se inclinó sobre la mujer y la envolvió con su cuerpo, simulando así un torpe abrazo. Para su sorpresa, o de ambos, ella lo manoteó y gimió adolorida, rehusándose a ser consolada.

-Nadie te pidió consuelo. – farfulló con los labios rectos. Su rostro impertérrito ensambló una consternación que muy pocos sabían provocar en él, pero ahí estaba esa mujer, actuando de tal forma que lo intrigaba.

- Entonces no llores.

- Y que esperabas imbécil – ahí estaba, hace poco estaba muerta de miedo y ahora lo insultaba – que me riera de todo este chiste… - era claro que su bipolaridad era lo que le traía de esa chica. ¿Atraía? Ciertamente, no era nada fea.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?

-A ti…

La desorientación de su mirada, el repentino sonrojo y la mueca furiosa fue todo un espectáculo, era increíble que un rostro pudiera cambiar de estados tan rápido que solo lo habría creído en las caricaturas animadas.

- Cálmate. Si hubiera querido cogerte ya lo habría hecho.

- ¡Repugnante! ¡Como sé que no lo hiciste, estaba dopada!

- Habrías estado dolorida.

- Pues siento mucho dolor. ¡Porque tú me atropellaste, idiota!

- Te lo prometo. Te hubiera dolido ahí… - indicó mirándole por encima de la sábana, donde se suponía que estaban apretando sus piernas con fuerza. Sakura lo miró furibunda, con la cara enrojecida porque… ¿cómo demonios habían terminado hablando de sexo?

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó en un vago intento de cambiar radicalmente el tema. A cambio, el hombre la miró de soslayo, y creyó percibir cierta decepción por el giro de todo aquello.

- Sasuke. – dijo a secas.

- Sakura. Tiendo presentarme con un "mucho gusto" por cada oración pero dada la situación no creo que suene sincero, porque la verdad es que te estoy odiando en estos momentos. – farfulló. Atónito, comprendió que esa chica era lo opuesto al espécimen de mujer que tenía por su ideal. Y también descubrió que eso le terminaba siendo agradable.

- Si bueno. Yo no lamento haberte atropellado. – se fijó en cómo sus enormes ojos verdes se agradaban con indignación, con una sonrisa torcida agregó. – entonces no te habría conocido…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

U.u Como comentario final solo diré que... no te hagas ilusiones :D


End file.
